SuperMarioLogan Roleplay 2
*12:55 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: CHEF PEE PEE!!!!! * 12:55 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: What? What?! WHAT?! * 12:55 Beckitten27 i thought we were already doing an RP * 12:56 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: It's time for your daily beating * 12:56 Finn168719 And then the butthurting made me laugh * 12:56 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: WHAT?! * 12:56 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: It's a new rule I'm installing, every day I get to beat you with a belt at least once! * 12:57 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee runs away out of the house screaming * 12:57 Finn168719 Chef Pee Pee notices that he can use a knife since he's a chef * 12:57 MamaLuigi22 Bowser sends Kamek (Not Cody), who teleports to the Chef and teleports him back * IAMFREEGEE has left the chat. * 12:58 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: IT'S TIME TO FIGHT BACK! (Heartache from Undertale plays as Chef Pee Pee stabs Bowser in the face with a knife and continues stabbing* * IAMFREEGEE has joined the chat. * 12:58 MamaLuigi22 Bowser beats Chef Pee Pee with a belt for two minutes before stopping * 12:59 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee grabs his knife and cuts Bowser's head off * 12:59 Finn168719 Bowser Jr sees Bowser's head being cut off * 12:59 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee realises what he did * 12:59 MamaLuigi22 Bowser Junior calls the cops * 12:59 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: I... I.... * Chef Pee Pee breaks into tears * 1:00 Finn168719 A door kicks open, showing Police Officers * 1:00 MamaLuigi22 Kamek uses his magic to revive Bowser * 1:00 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: *stops crying* oh * 1:00 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: This *sshole stabbed me! * Goodman: Mkay..,but your perfectly fine * kamek: I revived him * ... * 1:03 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: crap you're gonna kill me aren't yo * 1:04 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: No! That's too...merciful Mwa ha ha! * 1:04 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: AREN'T YOU GONNA DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS PSYCHO? * 1:05 Beckitten27 sorry, i just have no idea what do do right now * 1:05 MamaLuigi22 Goodman: I'm right here Mkay. Bowser is going to prison for torture, chef pee pee for attempted murder. You'll both be in the same cells Mkay, let's go (takes them both to prison) * 1:06 TheEnderGamer Goodman is arrested for saying Mkay too many times * 1:06 MamaLuigi22 XD no * 1:07 TheEnderGamer yes * 1:07 MamaLuigi22 That makes no sense though * 1:08 TheEnderGamer does it have to * 1:08 MamaLuigi22 No I guess * 1:08 TheEnderGamer exactly * 1:08 MamaLuigi22 so Bowser, pee pee are in one cell, and Goodman's their prison neighbor * IAMFREEGEE has left the chat. * 1:08 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: I didn't do anything wrong! * 1:09 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: Yeah because torturing me for 3 or so years is TOTALLY legal * 1:10 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: You signed a slave contract! Though I tricked you into it isn't of concern! * 1:10 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: Because that's totally ALSO legal * 1:10 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Well you sliced my head off!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 1:11 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: I COULDN'T TAKE ALL THE YEARS OF TORTURE YOU PUT ME THROUGH * 1:11 MamaLuigi22 bowser: Well since I don't have my belt for your beating, I hired Bubbles to r*pe you * 1:11 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee realises he snuck away a knife * He keeps it secret * 1:12 MamaLuigi22 Bowser realizes that Kamek is hiding among the area. He keeps it a secret * itll be a game to see who attacks first XD * 1:13 TheEnderGamer lol * 1:13 MamaLuigi22 They should actually make this an episode. It has lots of potential * 1:13 TheEnderGamer yea * A lot of our ideas do XD * 1:14 MamaLuigi22 like Junior and Chef Pee Pee in court against Bowser. Genius * 1:15 TheEnderGamer I NO RITE * anyway * 1:15 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Something tells me you shouldn't get on my nerves (chuckles) * ... * 1:17 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: Oh you'll see * 1:17 Beckitten27 (i'm watching despite it saying i keep being away) * 1:18 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Oh really? Whatever you say * XD the akward small talk as they plan each other's murder * 1:19 Beckitten27 awkward and amusing in a dark way all at the same time * 1:19 TheEnderGamer lol yea * 1:19 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: So Chef Pee Pee, why don't you stand out there in the open? * 1:20 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee:... why * 1:20 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: No reason * This is so tense XD * 1:22 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee:... i think i'll stay here thank you very much * 1:22 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Why is it I have a ominous feeling? As if I'm not safe? * Hiddenlich has left the chat. * 1:23 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: me too... * 1:23 Finn168719 Woody appears with ale * 1:23 TheEnderGamer *shrimpo * 1:23 MamaLuigi22 (New rule, no killing a main character till the end. These characters as Bowser and Pee pee) * 1:24 TheEnderGamer ok * 1:24 Finn168719 a shrimpo flavored ale * 1:24 TheEnderGamer yes * IAMFREEGEE has joined the chat. * 1:25 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Pee Pee, it's time for your beating! * 1:25 IAMFREEGEE Hi * 1:26 MamaLuigi22 Hi * were rping * 1:26 IAMFREEGEE K * 1:26 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: WE DISAGREED ON THAT BOWSER * 1:26 Finn168719 Woody continues drinking shrimpo flavored ale and hallucinates Chef Pee Pee and Bowser as shrimpos * 1:26 Beckitten27 that's not good * 1:26 TheEnderGamer Woody: Caged shrimpo! * 1:26 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Something tells me your gonna get the beating, or die! * 1:26 TheEnderGamer Woody: I must attack them before they leave! * Woody: CHEW... IE... BOY! *jumps through the cage and tackles both to the ground* * 1:27 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: You know what?! Kamek, kill Chef Pee Pee!!!! * 1:28 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: NEVER! *grabs out knife* * 1:28 MamaLuigi22 Suddenly alarms go off * Bowser: Good job chef pee pee!!! * 1:29 Finn168719 A Kamek pulls out a pistol and tries to shoot Chef Pee Pee, but ended up shooting Woody at the foot, making him angry and causes Woody and a Kamek to fight * Which also caused a weeaboo music to play as a Kamek and Woody began fighting * 1:29 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: That's it!!!! (Punches Chef Pee Pee) * 1:30 Finn168719 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbaz5gwtQOA that weeaboo music * 1:30 TheEnderGamer noice weeaboo music * 1:30 Finn168719 Which it will not end until either Woody or Kamek is dead * 1:30 MamaLuigi22 (someone copy and paste this and post it on this website) * (when we're done) * 1:30 Beckitten27 (sorry, i'll probably be sleeping by then) * 1:31 MamaLuigi22 (someone do it) * 1:31 TheEnderGamer I will do it * 1:31 MamaLuigi22 (I can't, my iPad won't copy it) * 1:31 TheEnderGamer when we're done * 1:31 MamaLuigi22 thnx ender * make sure you dont refresh like last time * 1:31 TheEnderGamer i wont * 1:31 MamaLuigi22 Bowser and Chef Pee Pee breaks out into a first fight * *fist * 1:32 TheEnderGamer *fist * Chef Pee Pee kicks Bowser down * 1:32 MamaLuigi22 Bowser rolls into a spike ball and crashes into Chef Pee Pee * Bowser kicks him in the face as he's down, causing blood to drop * 1:34 TheEnderGamer This plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGPyDvTlvcQ * 1:34 MamaLuigi22 Kamek burns Woody with fire * 1:34 Finn168719 Woody ended up hallucinating Kamek as a shrimpo and eats him * 1:35 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: THAT'S IT! *grabs out knife and stabs Bowser two times and throws him into the wall* * 1:35 Finn168719 While burning * Woody pours a shrimpo flavored ale on himself * 1:35 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: (cough cough) Yeah, your an idiot. You just stabbed me on prison grounds, the cameras got it all!!! * 1:36 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: I... DON'T... CARE... ANYMORE! *jumps and kicks bowser twice before stabbing him in the arm* * 1:36 Finn168719 Woody stops hallucinating Chef Pee Pee as shrimpo, but still hallucinates Bowser as shrimpo * 1:37 MamaLuigi22 Suddenly, gas pours into the area, causing everyone to slip out of conscious * 1:37 TheEnderGamer The music stops * 1:38 MamaLuigi22 Bowser and Chef Pee Pee wake up tied up to chairs * in a random basement * 1:38 TheEnderGamer This plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMMRYkCnwcY * 1:39 MamaLuigi22 A figure walks out of the shadows, revealing to be SML's Mama Luigi * 1:39 Beckitten27 but how? * 1:39 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: Mama luigi? Didn't you die? * 1:40 MamaLuigi22 Mama Luigi: No, this takes place before I go boom boom! * 1:41 Beckitten27 so time travel happened? * this makes no sense! * 1:41 TheEnderGamer Does it have to? * 1:41 MamaLuigi22 (nah, it's just a ominous foreshadow of his future death. Keep in mind he's stupid, so this is just random talk XD) * (like he just came up with it on the fly) * 1:42 Beckitten27 oh, ok * also, it doesn't have to make sense * 1:42 MamaLuigi22 Mama Luigi: See, I saw Bowser with a nickel! So where is it? * Bowser: I don't know! * (Let's just take Mama Luigi out, he's not working. Let's just go back to the point where they wake up and start fresh) * IAMFREEGEE has left the chat. * 1:44 Finn168719 The ML22 shrime was seen with all the other Mama Luigis worshipping the shrine * 1:44 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Who has us?! * ... * Y'all still here? * 1:46 TheEnderGamer 10th Doctor: I DON'T KNMOW * *KNOWWWWW * 1:47 Finn168719 4th Doctor: Jelly Babies! * 1:47 MamaLuigi22 XD doctors just come in * 1:47 Beckitten27 ... * 1:47 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Who has us?!?!?! * 1:48 TheEnderGamer Bowser, The 4th doctor and Chef Pee Pee gain fezzes * 1:48 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Seriously though, who has us?! * 1:48 TheEnderGamer 11th Doctor: Fezzes are cool * 1:49 MamaLuigi22 Mickey Seacrest (he's from old vids): It's me * Maybe we should just go back to the prison before the gas * 1:50 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: MICKEY?! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG * 1:50 MamaLuigi22 nvm * 1:50 TheEnderGamer if you really want to then nvm * 1:51 MamaLuigi22 Let's just go back, the RP was the best back there * 1:51 TheEnderGamer ok * and yes i agree * 1:51 MamaLuigi22 bowssr and chef pee pee were dueling * 1:52 TheEnderGamer ye * 1:52 MamaLuigi22 Bowser kicks Chef Pee Pee's knife away * 1:53 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee narrowly grabs it and jumps and stabs Bowser in the eye * Chef Pee Pee stabs Bowser in the legs * 1:54 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: AAAH!!!!!!! (Falls onto Chef Pee Pee) * 1:54 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee kicks him off * 1:55 MamaLuigi22 Bowser grabs a mushroom and eats it, healing * 1:56 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee stabs Bowser again in the legs * 1:56 MamaLuigi22 Bowser grabs his knife, and corners him * Bowser grabs a poison mushroom, but trips. It splits in half and drugs them both * Bowser thinks Chef Pee Pee is in one area and punches it, but it turns out to be the wall * 1:58 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee throws up * 2:00 MamaLuigi22 Bowser tries to attack Chef Pee Pee, but slips on Chef Pee Pee's throw up * 2:02 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee kicks Bowser but actually kicks his wall * *the * MamaLuigi22 has left the chat. * MamaLuigi22 has joined the chat. * 2:06 MamaLuigi22 Bowser trips out * 2:06 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee sees everything rainbows * Chef Pee Pee projectile vomits * 2:06 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: I'm walking on sunshine! (Throws up to the beat) * 2:07 Beckitten27 ... * i don't even know anymore * 2:07 MamaLuigi22 This got so weird * 2:07 Beckitten27 yep * 2:08 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee throws up to the background song (you know what i mean) * 2:08 MamaLuigi22 Yeah * Bowser: Is that you Peach?!?! (To Chef Pee Pee) * 2:09 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: I DON'T KNOW *farts loudly* * 2:09 MamaLuigi22 Bowser starts his kidnaping routine on Chef Pee Pee * 2:09 Beckitten27 this is really weird * 2:09 MamaLuigi22 Bowser only to run into the wall * The drug wears off, and the two are lying on the ground with headaches * Bowser: I haven't felt this hungover since Vegas * 2:11 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: what happened... * 2:11 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Maybe we shouldn't fight anymore Chef Pee Pee * Bowser: Well end up both dead * 2:13 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: Will you stop torturing me? * Finn168719 has left the chat. * 2:13 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: yes (in thoughts: Or will I?) * 2:15 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: If you don't, I'll call in that guy to kill you * 2:15 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Deal (in thoughts: Eh, Kamek can just revive me) * 2:17 TheEnderGamer A few days later... * *monthes * Goodman: Alright, you're free to go mkay * 2:18 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Yay! Chef Pee Pee drive us home! * 2:18 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: Ok * Chef Pee Pee gets in the car * wait * there is no car there derp * 2:19 MamaLuigi22 They drive off home, where they see child services taking Junior away (just role with it, say there car was put there by the cops) * 2:20 TheEnderGamer ok * 2:21 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: What the h*ll?! Junior?! * Cop: Junior is being taken away cuz he was left here for months * Bowser: NO!!! * 2:25 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: Aww... (thinking: YES! YES YESSS!!!!!!!!!!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) * 2:26 MamaLuigi22 Bowser Junior: NO!! I LOVE MY FAMILY!!! (Breaks down crying) Bye Chef Pee Pee. Sorry you never liked me, I didn't deserve you anyway. (Sobs) goodbye (is stuffed in the car) * 2:27 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee would be happy if this happened lol * 2:27 MamaLuigi22 Bowser Junior throws Chef Pee Pee a handdrawn picture of them hugging (I know XD) * 2:29 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee looks at the picture * Chef Pee Pee realises how much Junior actually loves him * Tears fall down his cheeks * 2:31 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Ha ha! Your sad?!?! Your a LOSER!!! I MISS JUNIOR CHEF PEE PEE!!!! * That was supposed to be crying in ()s, but it made that XD * 2:31 TheEnderGamer lol * 2:33 MamaLuigi22 Bowser tries to hang himself * that got SO dark XD * 2:33 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: ... * 2:34 MamaLuigi22 Bowser stops * Bowser: We gotta save him. Operation #JUNIOR * 2:35 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee feels the want to do it but at the same time doesn't want to * nvm * Chef Pee Pee: OK! * 2:36 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Here's the plan (montage begins of them training) * Five days later, they are ready * Bowser: Junior has been adopted by Mr. Winkle, and you know what'll happen if we don't help him. So are you ready? * 2:38 Beckitten27 ? * 2:38 MamaLuigi22 Mr. Winkle is a Pedo in sml * 2:40 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: Yes I am * 2:40 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Good, cuz I forgot the plan * 2:42 Beckitten27 oh, ok * 2:43 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: ..REALLY?~ * 2:44 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: I watched Charleyyy, and got so distracted I forgot * 2:44 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: REALLY?! REALLY?! * 2:45 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: DONT YELL AT ME!!! * 2:47 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FORGOT THE PLAN TO SAVE YOUR SON FROME GETTING R***D! * 2:48 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Sorry...let's just YOLO it (throws Chef Pee Pee a gun) * 2:49 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee and Bowser get in the car and drive to whereever junior is * 2:50 MamaLuigi22 Once they arrive, the car is bombed by Winkle * they narrowly escape * 2:52 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee fires at Winkle * 2:52 MamaLuigi22 Winkle dodges and holds Junior at gunpoint * Bowser: JUNIOR!!!!! * 2:55 TheEnderGamer ???: Chew... * ???: ie... * ???: BOY! * Woody jumps onto Winkle from above * IAMFREEGEE has joined the chat. * 2:56 TheEnderGamer No wait not above * from the side * 2:56 IAMFREEGEE You guys still roleplaying? * 2:56 MamaLuigi22 Winkle and Woody duel * yes * 2:57 TheEnderGamer Suddenly Winkle and Woody stay apart * Winkle hears roaring * The shrimpo god appears and smashes Winkle down to the ground * 2:58 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: What the h*ll is that?!?!?! * Woody: Zues E. Shrimpo! * IAMFREEGEE has left the chat. * 2:59 MamaLuigi22 (from that one RP) * 2:59 TheEnderGamer ye * Zues E. Shrimpo brings his downer body (i don't know how else to describe it lol) on Winkle * Beckitten27 has left the chat. * 3:00 MamaLuigi22 Winkle: That's so hot! Also OH SH*T!!! * 3:00 TheEnderGamer Winkle gets crushed * 3:01 MamaLuigi22 junior runs to chef pee pee * Bowser: TO THE CAR!!! * 3:03 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee runs into the car * 3:03 MamaLuigi22 Woody jumps in, and takes control of the car * Woody: LETS TAKE ON ZUES E. SHRIMPO!!!!! * Bowser: No you dumb*ss we'll die!!!!!!!!! * woody: Then we'll die epically! AAAH!!!! (Smashes car straight into Zues) * 3:04 TheEnderGamer Zues E. Shrimpo walks away to do more important things * 3:05 MamaLuigi22 Woody, Bowser, Junior, and chef Pee pee wake up in a hospital * 3:06 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: ugh... * 3:07 MamaLuigi22 Woody: Did I help? * 3:07 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: NO YOU IDIOT! * 3:08 MamaLuigi22 Woody: It's not my fault Chef Pee Pee crashed the car into Zues * 3:09 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: NO I DIDN'T! * 3:10 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: He kinda has a point Chef Pee Pee * 3:11 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: HOW?! * 3:12 MamaLuigi22 bowser: Just kidding chef pee pee God! * Bowser: It's time for your daily beatings chef pee pee * (RP ends as Pee Pee growls) Category:Finished Roleplays Category:SuperMarioLogan Roleplays